<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Easter Bunnies hunt by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263591">Easter Bunnies hunt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunnies, Easter, Friendship, Gen, Miscommunication, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Silly, Some humour, TCC gang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TCC gang celebrates Easter with a traditional egg hunt. Or is it bunny hunt? Jun is confused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Easter Bunnies hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 7 of the quarantine challenge. Prompt: bunny<br/>I apologize, it's really silly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so happy to see you again. Worlds might be cancelled but at least we’ll celebrate Easter together,” Brian greets everyone at TCC after the quarantine ends.</p><p>“Yayyy,” Zhenya squeals.</p><p>Jason hugs Jun.</p><p>Katya asks Jun: “Wanna do a spin battle with me?”</p><p>They run away.</p><p>“If you want to bring something to eat, you are welcome and of course we’ll prepare the egg hunt for you, <em>kids</em>,” Brian grins. “Well, the Easter bunnies will hide the eggs for you,” Brian laughs.</p><p>“That was a level 5 spin, I’ve won,” Jun exclaims. “Wait, what is Brian saying about bunnies?”</p><p>“That we hide bunnies,” Katya quickly changes the topic. “Watch <em>my</em> spin!”</p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………..</p><p>“So how many have you found,” Jason asks Jun who’s looking a bit dismayed.</p><p>“I have one but don’t know where to put him,” Jun mumbles.</p><p>“I’ve found so many that I had to put them into my locker.”</p><p>“You put your bunnies into a locker!” Jun asks in shock.</p><p>“Junnie, what are you talking about. What bunnies? I put there the eggs I’ve found.”</p><p>“I … oh … never celebrated Easter in Canada and misunderstood. I thought we’re hiding bunnies, the pets. I have a bunny and brought him in.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>